


Будни Десперадо

by dragonfly1212, fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Dead People, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Portraits, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly1212/pseuds/dragonfly1212, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Арты R — NC-17, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Будни Десперадо

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/dzk95l.jpg)


End file.
